


And Once The World Shone Just For You

by auroreanrave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Christmas Miracle, Fix-It, M/M, Magic, Resurrection, The Ultimate Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Derek gets the ultimate Christmas miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Once The World Shone Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the fluffiest, crackiest thing I've ever written because it's Christmas and everyone deserves a Christmas miracle. Derek especially.
> 
> Based off the idea from Joss Whedon in which Buffy would receive one wish from a higher being and chose to spend it on Willow. Look it up and see what could have been.

Everything is oversaturated, or at least in Derek's mind it is. He's stuffed up, his head full of something lighter than cotton candy and yet deceptively heavy, and his heart is pounding in his chest because they're all here. It's a fairytale. It's a legend. It's _impossible_.

(Three days earlier, he and Stiles had rescued a forest spirit from an attack, her arms all scratched and her eyes glowing with light, and she'd just smiled and disappeared, her crown aglow with light.)

Derek had woken up here, after a night with Stiles tucked safely under his arm, all warm and fucked-out, rain pounding against the loft's windows. The smell of death and dust hangs in the air, but now it's different, it's stronger, or maybe lesser, because he feels warmth and something tightening in his chest. Something familiar, something he hasn’t experienced or felt in a long, long time.

("This is a one-time thing, lycanthrope," the forest spirit told him, "so don't mess it up, sunshine." She pressed a kiss to his brow and he fell, fell, fell - )

They're all here, in the remains of his house - Mom and Dad and Laura and Brandon and - oh fuck, everyone, they're struggling to their feet, eyes all ablaze and wide and Derek has to lean against a wall because all the breath has punched out of his body, all harsh and it's almost strangling him, except it's not.

Laura throws herself into his arms with a roar, crying and coughing and sobbing. Her claws leave marks in his arms, and soon everyone's hurrying forward, his dad's arms around Derek's back and his mom tucking his head into her throat and Derek just cries, because they're here.

They're here and he just - he _just_.

They sink to the ground in a pile of bodies, and the world glows with light, sun filtering through the gaps in the boarded-over windows and Derek can't stop crying, it's like a well dislodged inside of him, a dam breaking and all the tears he never shed are coming loose, are draining his body of so much anger and pain and hate and loss inside of him that minutes or maybe hours later, he feels so exhausted, like he could sleep for three days.

His phone is ringing and he manages to dislodge it from his pocket, and there are fifteen missed calls from Stiles and seven from Isaac. Stiles is calling him. He can voices and yells of delight and crying on the other end of the line.

"Derek, oh fuck dude, oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \- she's here, she's _back_ \- " Stiles is sobbing, as emotional and teary as Derek feels, and oh shit, _Stiles' mom_. She's _back_ which means -

(They'll all meet up that evening, all of them, Stiles' mom and Stiles' dad, and Erica and Isaac and Boyd, and Scott and Allison and Lydia and bathe in the light of a world that for once is kind, for once is merciful, and just, and loving, and sweet and believes in miracles and goodness.)

Derek listens to Stiles for ten minutes, sobbing and crying and crying himself, because he's so - so - _happy_.

Happy. Derek is _happy_.

("Hold onto this one," the spirit had said to Derek, her hair spilling over her shoulders, and her heart full of the light of compassion, bending to brush Stiles' hair from his forehead as he slept, "he's the one worth holding on tight to.")

"I love you." Derek tells Stiles over the crackling reception on the phone, smiling and crying and living, truly living, and lets an immeasurable joy as warm as the sun and as sweet as honey, fill him to the brim of his being and then spill over, over, over, into eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> See? Fluffy as hell, but I couldn't help myself.


End file.
